Unusual You
by Dancefool91
Summary: Ryan realizes that Troy Bolton is not like any of the other guys… he is unusual. Tryan. Based on Britney Spears’s “Unusual You.”


**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary**- Ryan realizes that Troy Bolton is not like any of the other guys… he is unusual. Tryan. Based on Britney Spears's "Unusual You."

* * *

Unusual You

* * *

Ryan honestly had no idea just how exactly it all started or even why it did. He remembered a party, was it someone's birthday? A Wildcat victory? Just another excuse to drink excessively and senselessly? Ryan did not remember, nor did he really care, but he did remember the events that took place that started the base of the foundation of the relationship that he would soon share with East High's Golden Boy.

He remembered that he was sitting on a grassy surface, overlooking a rather large pool, a light wind passing through. He was extremely pissed. He had just broken up with his boyfriend. Too busy being consumed by his own thoughts he failed to notice the brunet-haired teen plopping himself right next to him. Ryan looked up through his teary eyes recognizing the gorgeous teen that was none other than Troy Bolton. He had a drink in one hand while he scratched his head.

"You're crying."

"Aren't you so observant."

"Why are you crying?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just wondering." Troy nonchalantly responded offering Ryan a sip of his beverage. Ryan sniffled as he glanced at the red plastic cup and then back at Troy. He accepted the offer and took an appreciative gulp of the alcoholic beverage, the liquid stinging his throat as it passed through. Ryan handed the cup back to Troy.

"So, now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ryan ended up pouring his heart out, letting the tears fall freely as Troy placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder for comfort.

That was how it started. At parties the two would notice one another in a large sea of drunk teens and would stealthily go into a secluded room and just talk. The talks ranged from a simple recap of the other's day or a heartfelt anecdote that one of them would share. Sometimes they did not even talk. Silence would surround them, but it wasn't athreatening or intimidating one. It was serene and quiet and almost comforting.

However things soon changed….

Ryan found himself entering an unfamiliar bedroom that the basketball teen dragged him in. The walls were painted a very dark blue and had posters of skin-clad women on them.

"Whose room is this?" Ryan asked, clenching on his drink. Troy merely shrugged as he made his way to the bed. He patted the bed, signaling for Ryan to join him. Ryan sluggishly joined him.

"Heard from Sharpay that you and Gabriella are done. Is it true?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You guys were East High's golden couple?"

"I know, that was the problem." Troy revealed as he gulped his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I was tired of trying to live up to something that I really didn't want to be." Troy explained, now lying on the bed.

"I get what you mean." Ryan replied following Troy's actions. "People assume that I am Sharpay's lapdog, when I am so much more than that." Troy nodded his head with an expression that Ryan had learned to be accustomed to. But what Ryan was not accustomed to was having Troy practically crawl his way to Ryan and positioned himself on top of him.

"You know what Ryan, I think you're cute." With that he pressed his lips on top of Ryan's in a simple and awkward kiss. Troy pulled away, leaving Ryan gaped.

"What the hell just happened Troy."

"I kissed you." Troy grinned placing his lips onto Ryan's once more.

After that event, Troy and Ryan found themselves making out at any chance they got. Their rendezvous varied from sneaking into the janitor's closet during homeroom to sneak in a 5 minute make-out session or going to one another's houses for some "study" sessions. But to Ryan's surprise, Troy never went any further than what Ryan was comfortable with, unlike Ryan's previous boyfriends, not that Troy was his boyfriend. To Ryan, Troy was merely a friend with benefits, at least that was what Ryan thought he was. Truth be told, Ryan had no idea what they were, but did not dare to question it; he just wanted to take it one step at a time.

But sometimes Ryan would find himself touching places on his body that Troy had caressed moments before, and would shudder, reminiscing on how good it felt having Troy's calloused hands roam over his body. His fingers would run across his red, bruised lips, remembering the searing kisses that Troy bestowed on him. He would also find himself having to cover his neck with make-up so no one would notice the "marks" that Troy would plant on him, not that Troy of course was left unscathed. He sometimes had to wear turtlenecks in the hot New Mexico heat. But Ryan would push that all away and just tell himself that what he and Troy had was just a physical relationship, nothing more, nothing less. So why was Troy making it so difficult for Ryan to accept that fact…

The day when Ryan realized that they were more than just friends with benefits was one Friday afternoon. It appeared to be a normal Friday for Ryan, he had an exam in almost every class, his ever so loving sister complained about how Zeke did not get her, which was not fair for Zeke since even Ryan, her twin, could never truly understand his sister. But that was besides the point. He had no plans tonight, so he figured he would just stay home and watch some mindless horror films. As he packed his book bag, he felt experienced hands snake their way to his waist and lips press against his ear.

"Hey you." Troy whispered, Ryan shivering under him. Troy had learned by now just how to make Ryan feel weak in the knees, which irritated Ryan since he did not like to feel vulnerable. Especially since he had had his heart broken so many times before.

"Troy, be careful. Anyone can just come and catch us." Ryan let out, slithering away from the basketball heartthrob.

"So, who cares. What if I want us to get caught?" Troy counteracted, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Haha, funny." Ryan muttered. He knew that Troy would never want people to know what they did behind everyone else's back. He was sure of it. "So what do you want Troy, I don't feel like getting frisked tonight?" Ryan coolly asked, beginning to saunter off, knowing that Troy would follow him, after all he was an Evans.

"I don't want anything, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do anything tonight?" Troy asked, walking now side by side. He had already learned to walk fast if he wanted to catch up.

"Troy, did you not hear me, I said I was not in the mood for that tonight." Ryan retorted, obviously irritated. Although he knew what the two of them were, he still felt weird being used just for some quick pleasure.

"I was not talking about that, Ry." Troy laughed, which surprised Ryan.

"Oh really, so what are you talk about then?" Ryan asked. Troy grasped a hold of Ryan and stopped him. The two stared into one another's eyes, and Ryan could tell that Troy was serious about this.

"Um I was wondering if you um wanted to go… um…" Troy tried to say but was failing miserably. Ryan was wondering what could possibly be making Troy nervous that he could not finish his sentence.

"Go where?" Ryan asked, growing impatient.

"Okay." Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, I wanted to ask if you… um you see, there is this movie that is out right now, and people say it's supposed to be a really good movie." Ryan noticed that Troy was…. blushing?

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you… um wanted to go with me?" Troy asked, hope in his clear oceanic blue eyes.

"You want me to go to the movies with you?" Ryan reiterated slowly, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Uh yeah. And later um, we can go and get something to eat. I know this nice little Italian place that we can go to. If you want of course." Troy mumbled, his face and ears now red, which Ryan had found to be completely adorable. Ryan could not believe it, Troy Bolton was asking him out… asking _him _out.

"Like a date?" Ryan whispered in disbelief. This could not have been happening, could it?

"If you want it to be one." Troy nervously smiled, scratching his hair. Ryan knew that that was what Troy did when he was nervous. Ryan grinned a bright smile as he realized that Troy was asking him out on a date… their first date.

"Yeah. I would like that!"

"Great!" Troy exclaimed, displaying a double-watt smile. "I mean, that's cool. I'll pick you up at seven." Troy said as he walked Ryan to his Mercedes. As the two walked to their respected cars, both of them could not stop grinning.

That date ended up being the first of many, not that Ryan was complaining. It seemed that each date was different from the last. The first was the traditional date night which ended with a goodnight kiss. The next was a trip to the zoo when they secretly kissed near the monkey cages. Their dates ranged from going to plays and holding hands to playing laser tag. With each date, Ryan realized that he was falling for the basketball god. But Ryan told himself that it was just a phase that Troy would soon get over. He knew that he should not get his hopes up because soon Troy would realize that he is not ready for what is to come by doing this and would abandon Ryan, leaving him to pick up the pieces of his once again broken heart.

But that never happened. Instead, Troy did something that was unthinkable…

Ryan and Troy were seated next to one another during lunch, their legs touching one another's as they were surrounded by their friends. The subject touched upon dating, and many were sharing their dating experiences and personal lives.

"So Troy, you seem happy man." Chad announced.

"Yeah, I am." Troy replied taking a very large bite of his cheeseburger.

"So who is the lucky lady?" Taylor asked.

"I bet it is Gabriella!" Jason exclaimed.

"Um no, Jason, we are not going out." Gabriella retorted.

"Yeah, besides he is probably seeing Megan, that blonde cheerleader." Zeke chimed in.

" Hope not, that girl is such a slut." Sharpay said with a look of disgust. "Even you can do much better."

"Don't worry Sharpay, I am not seeing her."

"Ok, but are you seeing someone?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Ryan almost choked on his diet coke. Troy would not tell them… would he?

"Well who is it?" Gabriella asked, biting her lips in anticipation.

"Ryan." Troy nonchalantly responded, taking a french fry and placing it in his mouth. The table remained quiet as Ryan was paralyzed in his seat. He could not believe that Troy had just told their friends that they were seeing each other. Troy had outed himself… for him…

Finally the silence was broken as hundreds of questions were flung at them.

"You guys are what?!?!?!"

"Since when?"

"I thought you liked girls."

"Did I make you turn gay?"

"Why did you not tell me about this Ryan!"

"Are you sure you guys are gay!"

"Are we being punked?"

"Shut up Zeke! So are you guys really together?"

"What's it like?"

"Have you guys done it yet?"

"Was it good?"

"Guys, I do not want to know if my brother has popped his cherry. But seriously Ryan, how could you NOT tell me?!?!"

"Are you guys REALLY together."

The pair were hounded by questions, and Ryan was a beet red, but as he found a warm hand interlace with his, he knew everything was going to be okay, for now they were legit. Ryan finally was in his first real relationship.

Their friends ended up supporting them and loving them regardless of the situation, even though Sharpay was bitter that she was not aware of this sooner. But their friends were there for them when it came to some closet-minded students at East High. But Troy and Ryan relatively came through unscathed except for the occasionally "fag" comments but they dodged them. Troy was still popular and loved by many and Ryan was still the drama geek that they had grown to know. The only difference was that were a couple, a very hot couple according to some girls. Even their families were okay with the two of them, though Troy's dad was a bit apprehensive about the whole situation, but he learned to deal with it and support them. Troy's mom was just happy that her little boy was happy, though she did have a very long time to the boys about the importance of safe sex even though the two had never engaged in that certain activity. That all changed one certain Friday….

Ryan remembered that day; Troy had taken him to go and see Wicked. Ryan was grinning ear to ear, he had managed to convince Troy to take him, coaxing him that he will give him something in return. Ryan knew that he was ready. He was sure of it. He knew that he was ready to give himself to Troy. The two had been officially been dating for 4 months now and Ryan knew just how patient Troy was. He never tried to do anything that Ryan was not comfortable with. Ryan felt that it was time to show Troy that he was ready and just how much he means to him.

As the two made their way to Ryan's room, Troy was complaining on how he was getting the crappy end of the deal.

"I mean, taking me to get ice cream is not the special treatment." Troy whined as Ryan opened his bedroom door.

"So what were you expecting?" Ryan innocently asked as he noticed Troy blushing.

"I don't know, making some one on one time in the Jacuzzi." Troy causally replied as he plopped himself on Ryan's bed while Ryan removed his jacket.

"Well, what if I told you that I have something else for you." Ryan grinned standing a couple feet from Troy who was now sitting up, curious to know what Ryan was referring to.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"I think you know what." Ryan said slowly removing his jeans. Troy's eyes seemed to bulge out as he saw his boyfriend remove his clothing. Ryan slowly sauntered to Troy and sat on him, straddling him in a painstakingly slow motion. Troy moaned and groaned as he felt these excruciatingly, amazing new sensations.

"Ryan, are you sure about this?" Troy managed to say in between his heavy breathing.

"Of course Troy. I am ready." Ryan whispered in Troy's ear, and Troy forcefully grasped Ryan's butt. The two engulfed themselves into a heated passionate kiss as the two grinded against one another in a smooth rhythmic.

"Are you sure, Ry?" Troy breathed out. Ryan grasped Troy's face and the stood gazing at one another, their eyes never leaving each other's sight.

"Yes Troy. I'm yours." And with that, the two continued to kiss, losing themselves into a world of their own. Clothes were removed, kisses were planted on skin, bare skin made contact with bare skin, tears of joy were shed, breathing accelerated, names were moaned, "I love yous" were exchanged, and two bodies molded to one. That night, Ryan finally knew what it meant to make love.

Now, 5 years later as Ryan was in the loving arms of his boyfriend, he was in total bliss. Troy had managed to make him experience all sorts of emotions that he never thought he could ever feel. And at that moment he realized something. He softly placed a light kiss on Troy's nose, the brunet stud woke up from his peaceful slumber and grinned at the blond beauty.

"What's up babe?" Troy sleepily asked, letting out a light yawn.

"I just realized something about you."

"Oh really, and what is that?"

"That you, Troy Bolton, are unusual." Ryan smiled placing a kiss on Troy. Troy furrowed his eyebrows.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means everything Troy. But don't worry Troy, I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Fin_

* * *

_**A/N: **_I know it's a crappy ending but I just had to end it on a fluffy note. This is pretty pointless but I just felt like writing a nice little Tryan one-shot that was filled with fluff. Hope you guys liked this.


End file.
